


If Only

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>School Reunion</i> the Doctor ponders the choice he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

The ancient being called _The Oncoming Storm_ and _The Champion of Earth_ sits in the shadowed Cloister Room of the TARDIS. It suits his mood. He knows he made the right decision, but he envisions what might have been: the glittering Citadel, rising again to touch the orange sky. _So much, lost forever._

 

A young woman peers around an archway. “Oi, you!” she says in friendly exasperation, “Mickey’s got the DVD player working, an' the popcorn’s ready.”

 

The ancient being called _The Oncoming Storm_, _The Champion of Earth_, and sometimes _Oi, you!_ rises from the stone bench, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 100-word drabble I ever wrote.


End file.
